The Phantom's Son
by xxpanicxxx
Summary: Erik has a son and Christine has a daughter what happens if Christine's daughter pays regular visits to the Opera House? What adventures are there in store for her? And will Erik's son love her as much as Erik loved Christine?
1. Chapter 1

Once again he stared at the ugliness of his face, nothing more then I carcass in his eyes. He would give anything to look handsome and be normal for change and to possibly get Christine but he knew getting her would be impossible for she was long gone.

He had spent the past year since Christine left being alone just as he used to be. With no one to love him and no one to really see him for who he was. What he wanted, and nobody not even Christine knew this, but what he wanted most was to have a family of his own someone to love and someone to love him back. He knew he would never get it but what is, just what if someone out there could learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was roaming the opera house once morning after a restless night of sleeping. It has been so long since he has seen Christine and yet he still misses her. There was one good thing that came out all of this though; Erik now has a family of his own. Well he no longer has a wife but he does have a son named Will. A son he would never have had if she hadn't come into his life, he still remembers the day they met like it was yesterday…

Erik had been writing an opera that no one would ever use or let alone see when she came. Her hair was the color of honey; her eyes were a piercing green and her skin a beautiful shade of olive. Her name was Elizabeth and she was visiting the old opera house to see what all the hype was about. You see many people have such different stories about the place that it has been modified into a completely different place just by perception alone. She had been carelessly wandering about the opera house when suddenly she heard a soft noise coming from behind her; it sounded almost like breathing. She slowly turned around to look upon the face of a man behind a mask. Why is he wearing a mask? She had no time to question this anymore for he took a step forward and made a move as if to push her aside but then stopped and stood straight.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my opera house?" Erik questioned this strange woman who had dared come into his domain.

"M-my name is E-Elizabeth sir, I was just curious about this place that's all honestly. I will go now I am terribly sorry I really didn't know," she said as she began to back way until suddenly a hand grasped her wrist.

"It is okay forgive me I am sure there are many people that are curious about this place, would you like me to give you a tour…miss?" Erik asked and for some reason he was actually surprised he was being nice to this girl but there was just something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you very much sir," Elizabeth said excitedly as they pursued their want further into the opera house.

Erik showed her all around that opera house and left nothing out but he saved the best part for last. He took her to his room last, the place where he lived by the shore of the underground lake directly underneath his opera house. He had been living there for years since he was a young boy in fact.

"Oh my," she said as she took in the beautiful sight that was before her eyes.

There were candles all around illuminating a lake that was vast and dark it was a sight to behold indeed. Elizabeth gaped in awe as she began to look around the lovely site before her. She noticed a few sheets of music scattered about as well as a small piano, when picking up one the sheets of music it said "Don Juan". She had heard that was the music number that had been performed the night of the great disaster. She felt someone breathing down her neck giving her a chill down her spine and slowly whirling around she came face to face with the kind man who had given her the tour.

"This is where I live Miss, what do you think of it?" Erik questioned staring into her beautiful eyes, her returning his gaze with wide eyes.

"It is so beautiful, I have never seen a place like this before. This is really where you live?" Elizabeth asked the man as her eyes drifted slowly around taking in all the beauty once more.

"Yes, I do in fact live here…come you must be exhausted why not stay here for the night?" Erik volunteered figuring that it was late and for some reason he wanted this girl to be with him. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Christine, which made him feel uneasy, but he let it slide.

Elizabeth agreed and Erik led her to the small room to the bed that he had once laid Christine in. Once Elizabeth had gotten into the bed and the canopy had been closed Erik proceeded back to the piano and sat down to continue his opera.

He had been working for what seemed like hours when he heard a soft noise behind him and glancing behind him he saw Elizabeth there staring at him. She made her way over to where he now stood and was soon standing directly in front of him. Suddenly their lips made contact and they proceeded into a fine kiss.

Erik and Elizabeth had gone out with each other, Elizabeth living inside the opera house. They had a son during that time and eventually Elizabeth had left Erik to take care of Will alone for reasons he did not know or understand. And now here is Erik all alone with a son who he didn't know how to take care of at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine sat gazing out her bedroom window onto the finely manicured lawn below. Once she was dreaming of what was past, what was present and what might be in store for her. Of course she dwelled on Erik and she wondered how he was managing right now without her presence there to comfort him. She knew his love for her was strong and she also knew that she had broken the Phantom's heart when she had chosen Raoul over him. She did remember, very well in fact, that kiss on the lake she had given him hoping that he will see that he is loved and hopefully would understand why she cannot be with him.

She knew she was doing well right now; she had everything she had ever hoped for and more. She had a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter, what more could she ask for?

So why was it that she sometimes found herself dwelling on Erik? Erik had been her teacher, yes, but he had also frightened her and tried to manipulate her. She couldn't quite figure out why at times like these she would look back and remember those days in the opera house.

It seemed like so long ago to her now; those days spent missing her father and wishing he were there. The days after she had found out about Erik's existence in which she chose to confide in someone she had never seen only heard. The days where she was famous for her singing and the day when it all came crashing down in a fire the forever ruined her career.

"What would it be like?" she wondered, " "If I could see Erik again? If I were given one day to do just that, would I do it?"

In her heart, she knew she would….


End file.
